


Light and Darkness

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Written for the SWG Feast Challenge: Main Course.Carantir and Aegnor meet again after the crossing of the Helcaraxë.





	Light and Darkness

**Light and Darkness  
** By CC  
December, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This was written for the SWG Holiday Feast Challenge

Main Course: For the main course, we would like you to tackle themes or scenes that are central to the Legendarium. You’ll find a list of suggestions below, but you’re just as welcome to pick a theme that we didn’t list - as long as you feel it’s at the heart of Tolkien’s work.

I chose Light vs. Dark

* * *

Carnistir could not believe that they had come to Endorë. After helping Fëanáro to burn the ships at Losgar, he had repented at once and wished he had stood aside with Maitimo. Then his father had called him and the rest of his brothers, and they had all rushed to see Telufinwë, who had been saved by a creature from the realm of Lord Ulmo. 

_We almost burned him alive!_

The madness if Fëanor’s eyes had receded when he gathered Telufinwë in his arms to soothe him. That had been their first brush with the Doom of Mandos, though Maitimo had said that leaving their people back had been the one. They had abandoned their kin and the majority of their people, those who had marched behind Nolofinwë even if he was not their true king. Arafinwë had stayed behind, but his sons and daughter had come to Endorë along with Laurëfindil. 

Even Lalwendë had come, and so had Elenwë of the Vanyar, just to die while crossing the grinding ice.

Arakáno had died in battle, and his death hurt Carnistir more than he cared to admit. When he was little, Arakáno had always followed Carnistir around, speaking nonstop of the things he would do when he was older. He had loved painting… Now all Arakáno could have been was gone, and his fëar would wait in the Halls of Námo until it was time for him to come out.

He had no wish to think of Námo now, or Vairë. They were all linked in way Carnistir could not understand, and it hurt to away from them too.

“I thought I’d found you here, Morifinwë. Always alone when the guilt and the truth is too much to bear.”

Carnistir looked at Aikanáro, anger and pain mixed with the surge of love that his cousin always made him feel. 

“No words of wisdom now?”

“Leave me alone, Aiko.”

There was a flash of hurt in Aikanáro’s eyes, but he masked it with anger. “You abandoned us to die!”

Carnistir crossed his arms, “You are not dead, are you?” 

Aikanáro clenched his fists. “We lost many, but what would you care?”

“I care! Don’t you dare to imply that I don’t care for my family!”

_Or for you…_

“Then why did you do it, Moryo? I need to hear it from you, the unadorned truth and not what Makalaurë told Uncle Nolofinwë.”

“The truth depends on who tells it, and Makalaurë would have preferred to stand aside like Maitimo did. Father woke me, Tyelko and Curvo, and we did as he told. Pityo and Káno followed suit, and we almost burned Telvo alive.”

“And now your father is dead, and Maitimo a capitive.”

The words were meant to be harsh, but Moryo could feel Aikanáro’s anger fading away even as he tried to recall it.

“Yes, Father is dead, and Maitimo is being tortured by Morgoth’s creatures.”

Aikanáro moved closer. “Can you feel it?”

Carnistir shivered. “Sometimes…”

“I am sorry…”

Carnistir looked at his cousin. “Aiko, I wish… but what’s done is done. You have the right to be angry. What we did was unforgivable, and the Doom is upon us.”

Aikanáro moved even closer and tentatively touched Carnistir’s cheek, and then they were kissing desperately, holding to each other as tight as they could because they knew it was over.

“I still love you, Moryo, but I cannot forget.”

Carnistir fingered one of Aikanáro’s golden braids. “I know, and I love you too. Be safe, Aiko. Now go before Angaráto comes… I have no wish to start a fight.”

Aikanáro kissed him once again. “You always want to start a fight, but that is you, my love. Be safe too, and try not to punch my brother this time.”

Moryo smiled, and did not move until Aikanáro was out of sight. Life had changed for them all, light and dark seemed to mesh with each other at time only to separate and continue their eternal fight. Moryo was the darkness now, and Aikanáro was the light. They were never meant to stay together.


End file.
